Roommates
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: Marinette is excited when Adrien invites her and their friends on a weekend trip to the great outdoors. Once there though, the trip takes a surprising turn when the pair discovers that there's only one bed and Marinette is paired up with Adrien as roommates. (Adrienette)
1. Roommates

_Hi everyone and welcome to my first Miraculous Ladybug story. :)_

* * *

Roommates

With a final snap and click, Marinette's small suitcase closed and the girl let out a relieved sigh. She was officially ready for the big trip of the summer.

"Okay okay let's see here!" Marinette stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "Three summer outfits, two new bikinis, one pair of sandals, new hiking books, one raincoat and one sweater. Yep that should be enough!"

Marinette smiled from ear to ear and ran to her life-size mirror to take one last look at herself. She decided to wear a red, thin-strapped midriff top, blue shorts, black sandals, and a matching red bandana around her head.

This was it. The big trip of the summer.

Marinette still could not believe that her parents allowed her to join Alya, Adrien, and Nino on a weekend trip out in the French wilderness. Originally it was Alya's idea to go out and explore the great outdoors. And with Adrien's cleverness and lots of convincing out of his father, the blonde boy managed to get a reserved cabin for the weekend. Two whole days! Marinette almost fainted when Adrien came to the bakery one day and asked her if she'd like to come. It seemed too good to be true, to spend an entire weekend with Adrien and their friends. And no adults!

Doing a little happy dance, Marinette grabbed her suitcase, sunglasses, and phone. She texted a quick message to Alya and hurried downstairs with the energy of a springtime bunny.

"I'm ready to go!" she announced as she walked into the kitchen. Her parents were in the middle of reading the paper and drinking their mid-day tea when they heard Marinette come in.

"Are you sure you got everything you need?" Tom asked.

"Yes sir!" Marinette turned to show them her suitcase.

"Sunscreen? Sunglasses? Your phone? Bug spray? First-aid-kit?" Tom listed, holding up a finger for each item.

"Yes Papa," Marinette rolled her eyes with tease.

"Take lots of pictures!" Sabine reminded, grabbing her daughter in a tight hug.

"And remember to behave Missy!" Tom added with a playful wag of his finger.

"Papa you can trust me! I promise I won't do anything bad!" Marinette giggled at her father's over-protectiveness and pulled him in for a hug. "I'll be fine."

The girl gave her parents a comforting squeeze before she pulled back and looked out the window. Just as she thought, Nino's car was standing just outside the bakery. She could already see the boys sitting at the front and Alya waving at her from the back.

"They're here! I gotta go! Love you both and see you Monday!" Marinette pecked a final kiss on Tom and Sabine's cheeks before she turned and hurried out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Ready for an awesome weekend?" Alya asked as she opened the door and Marinette slipped in after tucking her suitcase into the back.

"You bet! I'm so excited!" her best friend exclaimed. She then turned to the front and felt herself blush at the nice smile Adrien was giving her. "Thanks for planning it all Adrien. We wouldn't be going anywhere if it wasn't for you."

Adrian gave her a small shrug in return. "Eh it was no problem." He then took in her summery outfit. "I like your outfit by the way. You look nice."

Marinette felt her cheeks flush pink and she could not help but look at Alya, Nino, her feet, anywhere but Adrien. "Thanks Adrien, you nice too look…I mean you look nice too!" she stammered, her pink cheeks turning redder with embarrassment. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Beside her, Ayla and Nino exchanged a sly look. The two friends knew very well that Marinette and Adrien were crazy for each other. Sooner or later Alya and Nino were certain the two jitterbugs were going to admit their true feelings for each other.

Adrien let out a small laugh. "Thanks."

"Marinette looks nice, Adrien looks nice…let's just admit we all look sick and get outta here!" Nino suggested, turning the radio on.

"I agree!" Alya chortled, crossing her arms over her chest.

As Nino and Adrien settled back into their seats, a bright red and very much embarrassed Marinette turned and glanced helplessly at her friend.

"That was so bad!" she groaned with a slap on her forehead.

"Hey at least you both were telling the truth. You do look super cute, and Adrien…mmm hmm that tight blue T-shirt looks good on him." Alya admitted, arching a brow at the blonde.

Marinette let out a dreamy sigh and rested her chin on her palm. "Yes it does."

 _I still can't believe it. I'm going to spend an entire weekend with Adrien. No parents. No responsibilities. No Gorilla or Nathalie. And definitely no Chloe!_

* * *

Three hours later, the car pulled up in front of a small cabin surrounded by tall trees. Behind the cabin was a large lake with a wooden dock. Excited, Marinette moved to the window and glanced out. Wide blue eyes took in the cute, simple sight of the wooden cabin and she felt her heart beat in instant excitement. She had to pinch herself for the hundredth time to make sure this was all real.

"Well here we are." Adrien announced. He opened the door and stepped out. The rest of the gang followed out after him and gaped at the cabin. Birds sang in the trees and the air was fresh and crisp. There was no honking of passing cars or the hustle and bustle of Paris. Marinette had to admit that it was perfect.

"Dude I can't believe you got all this for us! You're beyond awesome!" Nino admitted, throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Adrien smiled and looked up at the cabin. "It was nothing."

"You must've fought your dad hard! This looks freaking amazing!" Alya said, grabbing her camera from the backseat and throwing the strap over her head. She began to snap away at the cabin and surrounding woods.

As Alya and Nino moved around to stretch their legs, Adrien walked over to where Marinette stood by her door. "So what do you think? You're the only one who hasn't spoken."

Marinette smiled up at him. "It's wonderful. Thanks again for inviting us."

Adrien returned her smile and gestured to the cabin. "Wanna go get settled?"

"Sure."

* * *

They moved to the back of the car and Marinette reached for the door. The moment she touched the door handle, Adrien's hand fell on hers. Surprised, the pair looked up and Adrien quickly took his hand off hers.

"Go ahead!"

Wide-eyed and forcing herself not to blush, Marinette gave him a small smile and opened the the doors. They both peered inside for a brief moment before Adrien turned back to her.

"Want some help with your bags?"

"No no it's okay! I can handle a little suitcase." Marinette stammered with a wave of her hand. At the corner of her eye though, she noticed Ayla eyeing her and her shoulders slumped at her refusal.

"Okay," Adrien shrugged with a small smile and reached for his bag. Ayla and Nino joined them and the four of them unloaded their luggage. They then moved to the cabin, finally ready to check out what was inside.

* * *

"Two rooms…with one bed." Marinette breathed.

At the moment she was standing in the hallway right in front of the two bedrooms. She had a good look at the nice, spotless kitchen, two small bathrooms, and comfortable lounge area before deciding to go to her room. Just like the rest of the cabin, the two rooms were small yet comfortable. There was only one thing that irked Marinette – and that was that both rooms had only one bed.

Adrien appeared beside her and noticed the anxious look on the girl's face. His smile turned into a small frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Marinette jumped and turned to him. "Wrong? Something wrong? No nothing's wrong! I was just gonna ask Alya if –"

"The rooms look great! I call dibs on one with Nino!" Alya announced behind the couple.

"WHAT?" Marinette turned around and noticed a sly and smiling Alya standing at the doorway of the second room with Nino. While Alya carried her backpack and camera, Nino gladly carried her duffel bag for her like the generous boyfriend he was.

Marinette felt her heart beat wildly inside her chest as she turned and met Adrien's surprised glance. She suddenly wished she could drop her things, run straight to the other room, and lock herself and Alya inside. She was certain she was going to share a room with Alya and they would sleep in the same bed. But instead, all because of stupid Alya, she got a room and a bed with Adrien. With Adrien!

"C'mon babe let's get settled!" Alya suggested. And with nothing more to say, the other girl grabbed Nino's arm and pulled him into the bedroom with a giggle.

As Nino and Ayla moved in, Marinette and Adrien remained standing in the hallway, unsure of what to do for a mere moment.

"I'm sorry Marinette." Adrien admitted, turning to the room. "I can sleep on the lounge couch if you…"

"No no it's okay!" Marinette insisted quickly. Grabbing her suitcase, she walked into the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked, following after her. A look of concern was clear on his face as he acknowledged the room. He rubbed the back of his neck when he noticed the single bed.

"We'll work something out." Marinette assured him. She dropped her suitcase on one side of the bed and glanced around the room.

Other than the single bed, the rest of the room was simple and comfortable, with a small wooden desk, a chest pressed to the foot of the bed, a dark wooden floor, a drab green rug beside the bed, light brown walls with a few colorful landscapes portraits hung up, a large set of windows with frilled curtains, and a small closet. Marinette leaned in and was set on unpacking her things when she noticed Adrien move to the window.

"Hey check out the view. We're right by the lake!" he said, his lips curving into a new smile.

Marinette dropped the shirt she held and walked over to stand beside him. Adrien was right, they did have a nice view of the large, rippling lake and surrounding wilderness.

She turned to her roommate. "Want to go see it?"

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

After fetching Nino and Alya, the four of them walked up to the dock and admired the lake. While Adrien and Nino stood near the edge, Marinette pulled Alya down so they were sat on the wooden dock. They took off their shoes and dipped their toes into the cool water. The relaxation though only lasted about a minute before Nino unexpectedly crept up behind Alya and pushed her into the water.

Nino, Adrien, and Marinette burst into laughter as Alya reappeared at the surface and cursed her boyfriend. It did not take long though for the scowl to slip away when Nino jumped in after her. And then Adrien turned to Marinette and they both jumped in to join their friends.

They dunked and splashed each other for a while before coming out and going back to the cabin to change from their wet clothes. Wanting to give the boys some privacy to shower and slip on something dry, Marinette and Alya moved to the kitchen. They made some sandwiches while listening and singing to Jagged Stone's newest album.

* * *

Soon enough the sun began to set and the group sat down on the dock to watch the sky transform into a canvas of orange and pink. As Alya sat nestled in Nino's arms, Marinette decided to take a few pictures of the gorgeous view and her friends. She managed to get a few adorable pictures of the cuddling Alya and Nino, as well as some nice ones of Adrien and a few silly selfies with everyone in the picture.

Once the sky turned dark with night, Nino let out a loud yawn and leaned back on his arms. "I think it's time to hit the sack!"

"Mmm I agree!" Alya said and stretched out her arms. She then turned and grabbed Nino's offered hand.

They walked back to the cabin and Alya and Nino bidded their friends goodnight. With the couple gone, Marinette turned to Adrien.

"Are you going to bed too?"

"Yeah, the road trip really tired me out." Adrien admitted. They both turned to the bedroom and their gaze fell on the single bed.

"I can take the floor." they both spoke up in unison.

"No really I'll take the floor." Marinette said, walking into the room.

"I don't mind the floor at all. Take the bed Marinette." Adrien insisted calmly. Marinette opened her mouth, ready to argue when the blonde boy lifted a hand to stop her.

"I don't wanna to hear it. Take it, I'll be fine."

Marinette closed her mouth and turned to the bed in hesitation. Even though the bed looked very comfortable, she did not want Adrien to sleep on the hard, wooden floor. It seemed unfair. What if he found it uncomfortable? And he didn't fall asleep? And he was groggy and grumpy in the morning?

"But…"

"Look Marinette I won't be offended. I want you to be comfortable and have a good night's rest. How about you take the bed for tonight and we'll switch off tomorrow?" Adrien suggested.

"O-okay, we can do that." Marinette nodded and turned to her suitcase to grab her nightshirt and shorts. As she picked up her clothes, she noticed Adrien move to his own duffel bag and grab his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Mind if I take the bathroom first? I think it's only fair since you're taking the bed." he teased.

"Go ahead." Marinette agreed with a small smile. She straightened and watched Adrien move to the door. "Hey Adrien…"

The blonde boy turned and arched a brow, while Marinette bit down on her bottom lip and felt her cheeks grow warm. How many times did she blush today? "Thank you again…for the bed."

Adrien smiled. "You're welcome Marinette."

* * *

After Adrien brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and oversized T-shirt, Marinette took her clothes and went into the bathroom to wash. When she returned, she saw Adrien tossing a few pillows and the spare blanket on the floor. Marinette took the moment to send a quick voicemail to her parents and slip under the covers. To her surprise, the mattress and pillows were soft and the sheets were thin enough for her not to break into a sweat. She and Adrien then exchanged a pleasant goodnight and the lights were turned off, filling the room with darkness.

Now it was halfway into the night, and Marinette found herself laying on her back and blinking up at the plain ceiling. She tried to fall asleep, yet every time she turned to her side, the first thing she noticed was Adrien's sleeping form on the floor. Marinette decided to turn away to the other side, yet she found that particular side uncomfortable. She tried to fall asleep on her back but that made her even more antsy.

Turning back to her right side, Marinette looked down at the sleeping Adrien. He was laying on his back and was covered halfway with the blanket, his features calm and content as he snored lightly. One arm was draped across his chest while the other was stretched out over his head. Did he look comfortable? Marinette couldn't tell. He wasn't frowning or rolling around like she was. So why was she feeling so guilty about taking the bed?

Marinette turned to the window and blinked up at the dark sky. She then turned back, grabbed her spare pillow, and sat up on the soft and comfortable bed.

The bed did not make a single sound as Marinette swung her legs off the edge and stood up. She tiptoed over to spot Adrien laid and, as quiet as a ladybug, she dropped down and lifted the blanket. Adrien stirred a little as Marinette scooted underneath the blanket and laid down on her side. She made sure to keep a considerable distance from him as she covered herself and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt Adrien stir again and then move underneath the blanket. Her eyes fluttered open and the girl held her breathe as she watched Adrien slowly turn over on his side so he faced her. His leg moved underneath the blanket and brushed against hers.

Marinette was about to snatch her legs and whole body away when suddenly Adrien's eyes flew open and he froze. Marinette forced on an innocent smile even though inside she felt like her heart was about to explode.

"H-hi!" she squeaked.

"Hey, the bed's not comfy?" Adrien whispered.

"I…" Marinette chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of what to say. Should she just tell him the truth? Or make something up? But then again what was wrong with telling him the truth?

"I...I couldn't sleep." she admitted.

The sleepy smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern. "How come? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just felt a little guilty about...taking the bed." Marinette revealed with a weak grin. She was about to turn the other way to avoid his glance when suddenly Adrien reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. He gently pulled her close until she was pressed to his back.

Surprised, Marinette turned her head and looked up at Adrien's warm smile. "Sweet dreams Marinette."

"Sweet dreams Adrien." Marinette whispered and turned away and her lips curved into a timid smile as she closed her eyes and finally fell into a comforting slumber.

* * *

A few hours later, the bright morning sunlight slipped through the curtains and onto the floor. Sleepily, Marinette opened her eyes and squinted.

 _What the…where am…oh no._ The girl turned around and gasped. She was sprawled out on the floor, with Adrien sleeping beside her and his arm draped across her waist. How on Earth did she get here?

Quick, Marinette sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She crinkled her nose and straightened. Memories of last night were starting to return. She was unable to fall asleep, and then she starred down at Adrien. Then she felt guilty, and then...then she actually told him that she felt guilty right in his face!

Marinette let out a small gasp and moved away. At the sound of her voice, Adrien's eyes opened and he let out a small groan. Marinette watched as he rubbed a hand across his eyes and then turned to her. A sleepy yet adorable smile appeared on his face as he blinked against the light.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Marinette bidded as Adrien sat up and stroked back his bedhead.

He let out a large yawn and rubbed his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did," Marinette nodded. She scrambled up from the ground and sat down on the bed as Adrien stood up as well to stretch his limbs. "How you about? I mean how about you?"

"Good, very good actually." Adrien smiled at her and Marinette found herself returning it as they both thought about last night's cuddling.

They shared a small, quiet moment before Adrien slowly moved to the bed and sat down. "I'm glad you came to me."

"You are?" Marinette's eyes widened and she did not know what to say. She suddenly felt her heartbeat pick up as Adrien closed his eyes and leaned in towards her. Holding her breathe, Marinette closed her own eyes and felt her own body lean in to close the gap -

Just as their lips were just a breathe's away from each other, all of sudden the door flew open and startled the pair off the bed. Dressed in a red tank-top and army green capris, Alya stood at the door, her mouth opened agape and her eyes wide as she starred at the couple.

"ALYA! Haven't you heard of a little thing called knocking?" Marinette squealed, feeling her whole face grow red with embarrassment.

"Sorry girl! I heard voices so I thought you'd be up and moving around!" Alya confessed and raised her hands. "It's already eight and Nino's almost done with making breakfast. Time to get up sleepyheads!"

With a final playful glance at her best friend, Alya turned and walked away. The moment she was gone, Marinette sprung up and shut the door behind her.

"I should go wash." Adrien insisted behind her.

"Yeah me too." Marinette turned and grinned meekly before moving aside and letting Adrien open the door. As he brushed past her, the blonde boy turned and gave Marinette the same nice smile he gave her last night.

Marinette smiled back and looked down at her bare feet as Adrien opened the door and slipped out. The moment he was gone, Marinette slowly closed the door. Alone in the room, the girl propped her head on the wood and let out a small groan.

 _Curse you Alya!_

* * *

 _What do you think? Should I continue?_


	2. Unwanted Company

_Thank you so much to those who followed, favorited, and left reviews! You don't know how happy I am to get such awesome feedback from the ML fandom._

* * *

Unwanted Company

"So what's the plan for today?" Nino asked as the four friends sat at the kitchen island with their bowls of cereal.

The bright sunlight slipped through the curtains and birds were sang outside the nearest window. Seated closest to the window, Marinette rested her chin on her hand and listened to their happy songs.

"How about we go on a long wilderness hike and see what's out there?" Alya suggested. She then stood up from her chair excitedly. "Or better yet, let's go find ourselves a camping spot and pitch a tent for tonight!"

Adrien and Marinette exchanged a glance and the blonde boy turned back to Alya. "My family knows these parts pretty good. I know a great place we can settle."

"Really? Sweet!" Alya exclaimed.

"Uh yeah it would be if we actually had tents." Nino said.

"That won't be a problem." Adrien assured him.

He stood up and walked back to his and Marinette's bedroom. His three friends sat still and curious until he came back. In his arms was a large, brown tent that was neatly folded into a large square. Marinette realized that it could easily fit into either Alya's or Adrien's backpacks.

"You got a tent? Seriously?" Alya gaped.

"Even better, I got two, the other's in the second room. When I was a kid my parents and I used to hike through the woods to our favorite clearing and then make camp there. My parents had one and I had the other." Adrien explained.

"Sweet! Now we just gotta pack up and we're good to go!" Nino hooted as Adrien approached him.

While the boys talked about the hike, Alya scooted closer to Marinette and nudged her shoulder. "Admit it, aren't I a genius?"

"Yes Alya, you are a genius." Marinette teased.

"Mind if I share a tent with Nino?" Alya asked with a playful smile. "You look like you had a good night with Adrien."

Marinette blushed profusely and looked down at her cereal. "I…we…stop it we didn't do anything!"

Alya chuckled. "Right, then why did the bed look like it hasn't been slept in? And why were the pillows and blankets on the floor? And even better, why did you get so scared and screamed when I came in if there was nothing?"

Marinette dropped her head on the table as she remembered Alya intruding on her and Adrien when they were just about to kiss. And now Alya was certain that Marinette and Adrien frick-fracked. Well Marinette knew Alya was wrong about one thing, and that was that she and Adrien did not 'sleep together' like she assumed.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ All four heads turned at the door in sudden question.

"Did someone order a breakfast pizza?" Nino teased and turned back to his friends. Alya and Adrien slowly shook their heads, while Marinette stood and moved to the door.

"Huh I wonder who that can be." Alya admitted.

"I'm sure it's probably just a forest ranger." Adrien said.

Nino growled and threw his arms up. "Or a big scary bear!"

Alya rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Very funny Nino."

Marinette giggled and stopped before the door. She grabbed the knob and opened the door, wondering just like everyone else who could it be.

"Of course out of all the people in this place you'd answer the door Marinette Dupain Cheng!"

Marinette gasped and stepped back from the door. _"Chloe?"_

* * *

It took a few minutes for Marinette to believe that Chloe Bourgeois and her de facto assistant Sabrina stood at the doorway. When Marinette looked past their shoulders, she noticed a pink convertible parked right beside Nino's white van, as well as a tower of suitcases piled at the backseat.

The sight of Chloe, the ridiculous pink car, and the suitcases made Marinette fume. Was there a time and place where Chloe's face wasn't in the picture?

"Uh what are you doing here? No one invited you." Marinette declared.

"Of course we were invited! We just simply came a day late. Isn't that right Sabrina?" Chloe asked as she looked at her long white nails.

Sabrina gave her a smiling nod and Chloe turned back to Marinette. "Of course we would've arrived yesterday if someone packed faster and knew how to say her directions!"

"I'm sorry but you know I'm bad with maps! And my dad had his birthday yesterday!" Sabrina apologized quickly.

"Did the wind do something to your ears? Because I thought I just told you that _no one invited you!_ " Marinette reminded in a high voice.

Chloe though, looked unfazed by her remark. "But of course Adrien did! Just ask him. That's what I love about him, he's always such a sweetheart to invite everyone to everything."

Marinette tried to control her anger as Alya approached her. "Hey girl I heard…what the heck is Barbie doing here?" she asked and narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"I'll have you know that Adrien invited us! Now are you going to let us through? You're letting all the bugs get into my hair!" Chloe did not even wait for the girls' responses. She lifted her chin and brushed past Marinette and Alya with Sabrina at her heels.

As Chloe made herself known to a very surprised Adrien and Nino, Marinette turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. Did Adrien really invite Chloe? He never mentioned her before.

"Hey," Alya reached out and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Adrien had nothing to do with this. Princess Shiny Lips obviously invited herself to make you miserable."

 _Looks like she already succeeded with that._ Marinette sighed and turned to the kitchen, where, to her dismay, she saw Chloe press herself against an uncomfortable Adrien.

As she watched them, Marinette remembered his arm around her last night and her belly churned. What was supposed to happen now that Chloe was here? And what Marinette was also really curious about was how Chloe managed to find out about this trip. She forced herself not to blame Adrien. Their friends could've easily told Chloe about the trip after she threatened them in some cruel way. And then Chloe could've easily lied to Nathalie in order to get the location of the cabin.

"Where are we gonna put them? There's only two rooms and two beds!" Alya insisted as she and Marinette moved back to the kitchen.

"I'd put them on the roof where they belong." Marinette huffed.

"This place is so adorable! It's been ages since I stood in a log cabin! It's so…. wooden!" Chloe chirped as she clasped her hands together and pretended to look amazed.

"Yeah it's pretty nice." Adrien agreed. He turned to Marinette, who immediately looked away.

His crooked smile fell at her deep frown. "Hey Nino why don't you and Alya show Chloe and Sabrina the lake? And Marinette and I will carry their bags in?"

"Say what?" Nino and Alya exclaimed, while Marinette looked at him in clear disbelief.

Adrien arched a brow and Nino quickly rubbed the back of his head in sudden understanding. "Yeah totally we can do that. C'mon guys." he said and took Alya's hand.

The couple walked out with Chloe and Sabrina trailing behind them. The moment they were gone, Marinette released a breath and turned to the door.

She avoided Adrien's glance as she passed him. "Let's go,"

"Marinette wait!" Adrien said and caught up to her. "You should know that I never invited them."

"Chloe made it crystal clear that you did. You're too polite so of course you invited them." Marinette said as they walked outside and into the warm weather.

"But I didn't! This trip was supposed to be for you, me, Alya and Nino only!" Adrien declared.

Marinette kept her head down as she neared Chloe's convertible. The moment she stopped, she felt Adrien's hands on her shoulders. Her eyes remained on her shoes as the boy turned her around.

"Please believe Mari I'm just as annoyed that they're here." Adrien said. He tried to get her to look up but Marinette would not budge.

Instead, the girl let out a sigh and turned away. "All I wanted was this weekend to be perfect with just the four of us. But it looks like I can't even get that without Chloe butting in and trying to make me miserable."

"I'm sorry Marinette. Really I am."

"Why can't you just tell her to leave you alone?" Marinette exclaimed and turned to face Adrien. "It's all about you with her! Chloe would never be here if you didn't come! Heck I bet she would even follow you to Mount Everest if you told her you'd go."

"That might be true, but believe me when I say that I never intended to invite her or Sabrina. I don't even know how she found out. I never told anyone about the trip at the academy." Adrien explained with a shake of his head.

Marinette looked at him with a blank expression. "And you've also seemed to have forgotten that Sabrina is as sleek as a cat. She must've heard you say something to one of us. And then my guess is that Chloe went straight to Nathalie and fixed up some sort of lie to get the location."

She then turned and looked at the mountain of suitcases. "Where are we even going to put them? There's no third room and I don't think Chloe would be too happy to sleep in her car."

"We'll figure something out." Adrien assured her. He moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's not getting our room, that's for sure."

Marinette looked up and saw his light smile. Her frown slowly disappeared as they shared a brief glance before she turned to the door and sighed. When Adrien turned around, he noticed Chloe standing at the doorway with crossed arms.

"What's taking so long with my bags?"

* * *

"What do you mean I'm supposed to sleep on the couch?" Chloe growled.

She, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino were standing outside the bedrooms with Chloe standing on one side and the four friends on the other. Chloe's bags were on the floor in the lounge and Sabrina was struggling with opening the couch so it would convert into a bed. Unlike Chloe, the small girl knew she did not have much of a choice when it came to her sleeping arrangements.

"There's no third room for you Chloe. We're already occupying both rooms." Alya argued.

"How am I supposed to get any privacy in the lounge?" Chloe cried. She turned to Adrien. "I demand one of the rooms! If you say the couch is comfortable then I don't see why you can't sleep on it!"

"Because you're not the Queen of France to get everything you want!" Marinette snapped. Chloe hadn't been here for ten minutes and Marinette was really starting to loose her patience with this girl.

Standing beside her, Adrien placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder to calm her down. "Marinette and Alya are right. You didn't tell us that you and Sabrina were coming. And since there's no third room and you're planning to stay, then you're gonna have to take the couch."

Chloe blinked at the boy in shock, unsure of what to say. She then turned to Sabrina and her scowl returned. "Make the bed Sabrina! And then whip me up a smoothie!"

"You bought a smoothie maker?" Nino spoke up in sudden amazement. He let out a cry when Alya kicked him in the shin.

"I need some fresh air. I'll be right back." Marinette spoke up. Not waiting to see if Adrien would look at her, the girl turned and walked to the back door.

Once she was outside, Marinette let out a deep sigh and slumped down at the edge of the dock. She looked down at the calm waters and tried to shut out Chloe's voice in her head.

* * *

"There's no way I'm getting into the water! It's all germ-infested and it'll ruin my perfect hair!" Chloe said with a stubborn turn of her head. She stood on the dock and was still dressed in her street clothes while Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino were in the water and in their swimsuits.

"C'mon Chloe it's not that bad!" Adrien admitted.

Nino chuckled. "And there's only _a few_ bugs and leeches."

"Now Nino we want Chloe to come into the water. Not stay out." Alya said. She turned and could not help but laugh at the horrified look on Chloe's face.

"You're all so disgusting! I can't believe you think this is something fun!" the blonde girl declared. With a swish of her ponytail, she turned and marched back into the cabin. "Sabrina! Where's my smoothie?"

Once the girl was gone, Marinette pushed the wet hair from her face turned to Nino and Alya with a smile. "Bugs and leeches? Now she'll never get in."

"That was our goal." Ayla said as she swam over to Nino. Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Marinette giggled and moved to float on her back when all of a sudden something latched itself onto her ankle. The girl let out a surprised scream and flailed in the water. Alya and Nino were just as startled as Adrien suddenly appeared at the surface with a mischievous grin.

"Adrien! That's not funny!" Marinette cried as Adrien threw his head back and burst into laughter.

"I wish I saw your face!" he breathed, pushing the wet bangs from his face. When he moved them away, his eyes widened as a playful Marinette lunged at him and dunked him back into the water.

* * *

"Hey Marinette, whatcha making?" Adrien asked as he came into the kitchen and noticed Marinette standing by the stove. Outside, Nino and Alya sat on the deck with a complaining Chloe and a very hungry Sabrina.

Marinette turned and grinned at the boy. "Just some of Uncle Cheng's famous spicy beef and vegetable stew. My dad slipped in a few cans into my bag."

She lifted the small pot from the stovetop and Adrien peeked in to see a thick stew with bits of carrot, celery, onion, potato, and beef. The sudden smile on his face made the butterflies in Marinette's belly go wild. Even though this was just canned stew, the girl could not help but feel proud that she managed to heat it up without causing some accident.

"Want some help with serving?" Adrien asked.

"Can you just get me the bowls and then help me take them outside? That'd be great." Marinette carefully turned off the stove and brought the stew to the island. She set the pot down on the wooden stand and watched as Adrien came back with the bowls.

"Uh oh there's only five bowls." Adrien frowned and looked up at the girl. "What are we gonna do about Chloe and Sabrina?"

Marinette looked at the bowls in his hands and titled her head to the side. She resisted the urge to smile as she imagined Chloe and Sabrina fighting over the bowl like two wolves.

She shrugged indifferently. "Looks like they're going to have to share."

"Oh no, Chloe's definitely not going to like that." Adrien chuckled as he set the bowls down and Marinette began to ladle the stew into each one.

Once two of the bowls were full, Adrien picked them up and turned to the girl. "I'll go take these two to Nino and Ayla. Be right back."

"Okay," Marinette watched Adrien walk out the door. The moment he was gone, she quickly ladled the last of the stew into the fifth bowl.

Keeping a close eye on the opened door, Marinette reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a small container of grounded cayenne pepper. She quickly popped open the lid and sprinkled some of the bright red spice into the fifth stew and mixed it in with a spoon. Her lips curved into a devious smile as Marinette tucked the cayenne pepper back into her pocket. She then looked up just in time to see Adrien return.

"Ready to eat?" he asked as he took the next two bowls.

"Ready!" Marinette chirped and picked up the fifth bowl. She followed Adrien out onto the dock and smiled at the sight of Nino and Alya happily eating the stew.

"Girl this is delicious!" Alya said in between mouthfuls.

Adrien sat down on the wooden deck and held both his and Marinette's bowls. He watched Marinette as she approached Chloe and Sabrina.

"We only brought five bowls. Sorry about that." Marinette apologized. She handed Chloe the bowl and walked back to where Adrien sat.

Adrien smiled and handed her bowl to her. "Bon appetit!"

Marinette giggled. "Thank you!"

Sabrina looked dismayed as Chloe eyed the stew and wrinkled her nose. "Excuse me but what the heck is this?"

"Spicy vegetable and beef stew. We didn't bring any filet mignon if that's what you ordered." Marinette answered.

She picked up her spoon and began to eat the stew. As she spooned some carrot and celery, Marinette looked up and noticed Adrien looking down at his stew quickly. She noted the flush of red creep up on his cheeks and Marinette suddenly assumed that it wasn't the spicy stew that made him blush.

Chloe let out a grumble and grabbed her spoon. When Sabrina tried to reach for the stew, the blonde girl scowled and moved away. She dug into her meal and took a hungry bite. Marinette looked up and let the haughty smile appear on her face as Chloe swallowed and then stiffened. Her cheeks suddenly flushed a rosy red and her eyes began to tear up. Crying out, she dropped her spoon and and pushed the stew away. Adrien, Nino, and Alya turned and starred at the girl in confusion, while Marinette bit back her triumphant grin.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! This stew is so hot!" Chloe squealed, jumping up from the ground and fanning her reddening face.

Sabrina and the rest of the group watched as Chloe frantically looked around and bolted to the cabin. As she neared the doorway though, the wind picked up and slammed the door right into Chloe's face. The girl fell back on the butt, causing Nino, Alya, and Marinette to burst into a fit of laughter at the sight. Adrien looked down at his stew and struggled not to smile as Chloe scrambled up and rubbed her head.

"Water! I need water!" she cried, throwing the door open and running inside. "I need some water!"

"Oh no!" Sabrina stammered and set the bowl down. She bolted up from the floor and hurried after her best friend. "Chloe wait! Let me help you!"

Nino chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye. "Aw that was too good! I wish I got that on camera!"

"Aw c'mon guys, give her a break." Adrien insisted. He exchanged a split glance with Nino and then joined in his friend's laughter.

Alya giggled and turned to Marinette, who ate her stew with an indifferent face. "I think I might know who spiced the Queen's stew. That was awesome girl! Seriously awesome!"

Marinette looked up and put a finger to her lips. She nodded to the opened doorway and the four friends continued to eat their dinner happily.

* * *

"I wish we could've gone hiking to Adrien's secret camping site." Marinette admitted as she and Alya sat outside a few hours later.

It was another calm night and the two girls were sitting on the dock and watching the water ripple underneath the bright moon. Adrien and Nino were back inside and watching a horror flick in Alya's room.

After the cayenne pepper incident, Chloe was in an even fouler mood than before. She had Sabrina unpack all her belongings and turned the lounge into her own personal suite. A rack of clothes stood on one spot and the converted couch was covered with her bedspread, blankets, and covers. Her smoothie maker and toaster were on the kitchen island and no one was allowed to touch them except for Chloe and Sabrina. The refrigerator was packed with Chloe's food, and the bathroom sink top was piled with Chloe's cosmetics, hair dryer, hair straightener, hair accessories, and perfumes.

And now, a robed Chloe lounged on her couch and read a magazine while Sabrina painted her toenails. A pair of white earphones were stuck in the blonde's ears to drown out the piercing screams coming from the other room.

Alya turned and moved closer to her friend. "You know I've been thinking a lot about the hike and I think I know how we can get you and Adrien away from that drama queen."

Marinette turned to her with a terrified glance. "Alone? Adrien and me? No no we all agreed to go hiking together! I can't go out there with just Adrien! What if I make a complete klutz of myself? What if we…"

"Girl calm down! Seriously, before you hyperventilate!" Alya laughed and grabbed Marinette's shoulders. "Hear me out okay?"

Marinette nodded and took a deep breathe. "Okay,"

"Nino and I talked about this and we think it's best that we let you two take the lead on the trail and we'll keep Regina George and Sabrina far enough away." Alya explained.

"You and Nino are willing to stay behind with the two trolls for Adrien and me?" Marinette could not help but smile wide at her best friend.

"Oh no we're not gonna stay behind. We'll get Chloe and Sabrina on the trail but we'll just play clueless."

"How do you plan to do that?" Marinette wondered.

"Listen to this." Alya leaned in and began to whisper her scheme to her best friend.

As Marinette listened, she could not help but break into the Cheshire Cat grin as she imagined what poor Chloe and Sabrina had coming at them. It sounded like a ruthless plan, yet Marinette did not care.

She was not going to let those two ruin the rest of her trip.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nino appeared out and told the girls that the movie was over and Chloe and Sabrina were luckily asleep. Relieved, Marinette and Alya tiptoed back into the cabin and past the girls.

Luckily for them, Chloe wore a silky pink sleeping mask and snored rather loudly. Her whole body was sprawled out on the couch with her arms draped over the edge. Nearby, Sabrina was sleeping on the floor with a blanket and a single pillow. As she passed them, Marinette looked down and felt a pang of pity for the girl.

"Goodnight Marinette!" Alya said in front of their door.

"Sweet dreams Alya." Marinette smiled and opened the door to her bedroom.

Inside, Adrien was sitting up in bed and reading a book. He turned and smiled as Marinette closed the door and moved to her suitcase.

"Hey," he said and bookmarked his page.

"Hi," Marinette said and snatched up her sleepwear from the top of her clothes. She looked up and noticed that Adrien's pillow was tucked behind his back and Marinette suddenly remembered that they agreed to switch off tonight. Adrien would take the bed and Marinette would sleep on the floor.

Adrien smiled and set his book down on the nightstand. Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and blinked at her pillow that was propped on the bed with the boy.

"I-I should get my pillow." she admitted meekly.

Adrien followed her glance and then turned back to her. "Are you sure you wanna take the floor? I mean it's not that comfortable and…."

"Y-yeah it's okay…I mean if you want me to sleep…"

"Yes!" Adrien answered and then suddenly stopped.

Marinette blinked and Adrien closed his mouth. A flush of red appeared on his face as he looked down and ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I mean if you only want to." he stammered.

Marinette felt her own cheeks grow warm as she realized that he was referring to. The butterflies in her belly began to flutter as Marinette clutched her sleepwear and looked up at Adrien.

 _Say yes say yes say yes._ The voice inside her head urged, and Marinette blushed hard and gave Adrien a small smile.

"I'd love to."

The nervous look upon Adrien's face faded and was replaced with a relieved grin.

Marinette giggled and moved to the door. "I'll be right back."

In the bathroom, Marinette quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. She pulled out her hairbands and ran a brush through her hair before she walked out and returned to their room. Flickering the light off, Marinette walked across the room and up to the bed. Adrien lifted the covers and Marinette slipped into the bed and snuggled close to Adrien's side.

"Sweet dreams Adrien." she whispered.

"Sweet dreams Marinette."

* * *

 _Until next time ML fans! I'm planning to write one more chapter to conclude this story._


	3. The Hike

_Side note - There is no Ladybug and Chat Noir in this, but there will be some references to a few Adrienette moments that happened in the series._

* * *

The Hike

When morning came, Marinette opened her eyes and blinked back the bright sunlight. She moved her heavy limbs underneath the covers and then felt something warm snuggled against her. Turning her head, Marinette smiled at the peacefully asleep Adrien. The sun shined upon his head and his lips were curved into a small smile as though he was having a nice dream.

With a light yawn, Marinette sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She turned to the window just in time to see a bird perched on the sill.

"Good morning."

Surprised, Marinette looked down at the awaken Adrien. A warm blush appeared on her cheeks as she moved aside to let him sit up and stretch.

"How was your night?" Adrien asked with a deep yawn.

"Good, and I take yours was nice as well." Marinette said and nodded at his sleepy smile. She had to admit that even just-awoken Adrien looked adorable. Her eyes moved up to his wild bedhead and she could not help but giggle. He looked worse than she sometimes did.

"What?" Adrien frowned and his hands moved up to his hair. His eyes widened and then he grinned at the giggling girl. "Ha ha very funny!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that well…for a model you have such a bad bedhead!" Marinette admitted with a cute little snort.

"It must not look as bad as yours!" Adrien chortled and before Marinette knew it, Adrien tossed his pillow at her face to muffle her laughter.

Marinette let out a surprised squeak as the pillow struck her. She snatched it off and gave Adrien a mischievous glance. "Oh so that's how you want it?"

In an instant, Marinette grabbed her pillow and moved off the bed. She laughed and began to hit Adrien. Laughing himself, Adrien grabbed her pillow and began to block her blows. He remained seated on the bed and felt Marinette push him down onto the mattress with each strike. After striking each other a few times, Adrien removed his pillow and Marinette suddenly flew forward onto his chest with a cry. Startled, the pair looked at each other and Marinette gave Adrien a stunned glare.

She quickly moved off the bed. "S-sorry! Are you okay?"

"Don't apologize! It's been ages since I had a good old pillow fight." Adrien said.

Marinette giggled and held out her hand to help him up. She could not help but feel happy that she got Adrien to laugh…and make his bedhead look even worse than before.

"Did you and Alya talk about the hike yesterday?" Adrien asked as he and Marinette began to move around the room to get dressed.

Marinette straightened in sudden surprise. "Just a little bit."

"Huh cause Nino brought it up too after the movie. He and Alya want us to get a head start on the hike while they somehow keep Chloe and Sabrina behind."

"Do you want Chloe and Sabrina to come with us?" Marinette asked and chewed on her bottom lip. _Please say no please say no._

Adrien groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. "Honestly if I have to hear Chloe complain about one more little thing then I'd rather they stay behind in the cabin."

"Her complaining is the worst." Marinette agreed with a weary sigh. She turned to the window and noticed that the bird has flown away. "Alya told me that she and Nino will deal with Chloe and then meet us at your camping spot."

"That's what they said." Adrien noticed the nervous look on Marinette's face. "Hey don't worry. They're not planning to chop Chloe up and bury her in the woods!"

"I know, it's just that…"

"You said so yourself that you don't want Chloe to ruin your trip. So we're not going to let her do that. Nino and Alya planned the most innocent scheme to keep her and Sabrina here." Adrien explained. He placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder and the girl met his nice glance.

"Look we can trust Nino and Alya. They're the best actors for the job." Adrien said and scooted towards the edge of the bed.

Marinette smiled and looked down at the floor. "You're right, why should I worry about those two and let that bother the rest of the trip?"

Adrien grinned and stood up from the bed. "Let's go eat breakfast. We're gonna need the energy."

* * *

After getting dressed and taking a quick shower, Marinette and Adrien walked into the kitchen to find Nino and Alya explaining the hike to Chloe and Sabrina.

"I'm not going on some long stupid hike! I'll get sweaty and bitten by all the bugs." Chloe demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned at the approaching couple and her eyes narrowed as she looked from Adrien and then to Marinette. Marinette cringed at the glare, while Adrien looked calm and did not even notice.

Nino groaned. "Aw c'mon Chloe why don't you live a little?"

"And we're not just going to go on a hike. We're gonna pitch a tent and sleep in it for the last night." Alya added.

Chloe's face scrunched in disgust and anger and she pushed her bowl of cereal away. Sabrina looked like she wanted to say something but decided to hold it back.

"Look Chloe we already planned this hike and we're going whether you like it or not!" Marinette insisted as she poured milk into her bowl.

"I'm not going! I'm staying here with Sabrina. At least with the four of you gone I'll finally have one room to myself!" Chloe huffed.

"Fine!" Marinette slammed the cereal box down. Seated beside her, Adrien placed a calming hand on her back and Marinette forced herself to remain at ease.

Chloe picked up her spoon and looked at the corn flakes. She then gagged and dropped her silverware into her bowl. "I'm not eating this garbage. Sabrina! Go make me an omelet!"

Sabrina nodded and stood up to fulfill Chloe's request. Across from her, Marinette angrily ate her breakfast and Adrien looked just as annoyed by Chloe's bickering. Alya and Nino exchanged a glance before Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to the group.

"Fine! We'll go with you! Sabrina! When you're done with my breakfast then go and pack up my backpack! You know what to put in it!" the blonde girl ordered.

"Yes Chloe!" Sabrina answered back from the kitchen.

Alya beamed mischievously. "Great! I know we're all going to have an awesome time! We'll let you both get ready. And how about Adrien and Marinette go and get a head start on the trail? And Nino and I will stay behind in case you need help with anything?"

"And once you're ready then the four of us can head out and meet Adrien and Marinette there." Nino added. He gripped her hand and gave Alya a small smile.

Chloe's mouth flew open and she turned to Marinette and Adrien with a suspicious glare. "I don't think so! Why does _she_ get to go with Adrien?"

"Because to be honest Chloe I'm tired of hearing your nonstop complaining and I'd like some peace and quiet. Is that a good enough answer?" Marinette asked.

"It's fine Chloe, Nino knows the way to the site. Right bro?" Adrien turned to his best friend.

Nino gave him a sheepish grin in return. "Oh totally! You can definitely trust me!"

Marinette bit her grin back at the lie. Only Adrien knew the way to the campsite. Nino was just as clueless as Chloe. She turned to Alya and remembered their plan. Seated across from her, Alya gave her a small smile and nodded her head.

"Awesome! We should probably get going." Adrien said and stood up. He picked up his bowl and proceeded to take Marinette's when the girl suddenly stood up herself.

"It's okay I can take it." Marinette said and picked up her half-eaten cereal. Excitement mixed with nervousness brewed inside her as she thought about the hike with Adrien. She had to remember to pay Nino and Alya for their plan. Maybe a week of free pastries would do the trick.

Nearby, Chloe scowled and stood up from her chair. "Fine! If that's how it's going to be then I'm going to wash my hair!" She gave the group a narrowed glance before she turned to march to the bathroom.

As she passed Marinette, the blonde girl smirked and knocked her body against the other girl. Startled, Marinette lost her grip on her bowl and the leftover milk and cereal spilled allover her nice blouse and jeans. Marinette gasped and shot Chloe a dangerous glance.

Turning back, Chloe looked down at the massive stain on Marinette's clothes and cackled. "Whoops!"

* * *

 _I hate her. I officially hate Chloe Bourgeois!_ Marinette thought angrily as she walked into her bedroom. When she opened the door, Marinette looked up to see Adrien standing by the bed and zipping his backpack.

"Hey ready to…what happened to you?" Adrien asked with a confused frown.

"Guess." Marinette gave him a weary smile and moved to her suitcase.

Adrien shook his head slowly and turned to the door with his hands on his hips. "What's her problem?"

"Everything and everyone it seems." Marinette said as she knelt before it and opened it up to grab some dry clothes.

After looking through her outfits, Marinette decided to change into a simple dark red T-shirt, black shorts, and her hiking boots. With Adrien waiting outside their door, Marinette quickly changed and fixed her hair up in a short ponytail. She then grabbed her backpack and threw in her pajamas, toiletries, water bottle, after-bite lotion, a pack of gummy worms, her phone (in case of emergencies), her fleece blanket, and a few extra snacks. When she walked out, Adrien turned and smiled at her, his large backpack draped over his back.

"Ready to go? Chloe's still in the shower."

"Ready," Marinette took a deep breath and put on a bright smile. She turned to Nino and Alya and walked over to her best friends.

"We'll see you soon!" she said and hugged them both.

Alya gave Marinette a tight hug. "See you soon girl!"

* * *

After taking some extra sweets from the kitchen, Adrien and Marinette walked out and began to hike away from the cabin. They came upon a narrow trail and began to follow it through the wilderness.

The earth was soft and dry leaves and twigs crunched underneath their boots as the couple began to make their way through the woods. Above them, the treetops were loud with birds and scampering woodland creatures. A few spider webs glistened in between the trees and Marinette found herself swatting away the bugs from her face from time to time. She kept a close distance behind Adrien, who was always alert and looking out.

"How do you know where the campsite is?" Marinette asked curiously after a little while. The air was humid and she found herself taking frequent sips from her water bottle.

"We carved crosses on the trees. Each cross is carved at a different spot and size so it doesn't look too obvious. When I was little I tried tying a red string around the trees since I couldn't use Father's knife." Adrien chuckled.

Marinette could not help but grin as she imagined a young and happy Adrien walking through these same woods with his mother and father.

"How many times did you come here?" she asked.

"About five summers. The first time I came here I was six and it was the best trip ever. I still remember it – seeing the lake for the first time, sleeping in the cabin, watching the stars with Mother…" Adrien's voice faded at the mention of his mother.

He cleared his throat and then looked to his right. "There's the first cross."

Marinette turned and immediately noticed the large carved cross on one of the tree branches. "So now what?"

"We go to it and look for the next one that should be close by." Adrien said and pushed back one of the lower branches. He held onto it until Marinette passed.

"Got crazy camping stories?"

"You want just one?" Adrien chuckled and turned to her. He noticed the slight exhaustion on her face and frowned. "Are you okay? We can take a small break if you want."

"No no it's fine!" Marinette insisted and waved off a hand.

"Here, take my hand." Adrien said and reached out to her. Wearily, Marinette grabbed his hand and the two of them continued on.

"When I was eight, my mom and I found an entire blueberry bush close to the cabin. The berries tasted so good that I got sick and threw up so much that my parents had to take me to the hospital. That was not a fun experience. I never touched a blueberry since. And then there was the time I sleepwalked right out of the cabin and fell into the lake. Father forgot to lock the door that night." Adrien shook his head in slight embarrassment as though he remembered that moment.

He then turned to Marinette, who gave him a small grin. "How about you? Did you ever go camping with your parents?"

Marinette shook her head and noticed another cross on a tree. "We used to go to the beach when I was little, but never camping. This is my first time in the great wilderness."

"And what do you think?" Adrien asked. He moved to the tree and open his water bottle. For a few moments he scanned the area until he smiled and pointed to the next tree.

"I like it. It's so fresh and nice." Marinette said as she moved to stand beside him. "Well it would've been better without a certain blonde."

Adrien laughed. "Hey to tell you the truth having Chloe here is entertaining. If she wasn't here then you'd never pulled that stunt with the cayenne pepper."

"True," Marinette smirked. She took another few gulps from her water bottle before titling it upside down to splash some water on her hands. The summer heat was making her hot and sweaty. The moment Adrien turned away, she quickly lifted her arm and took a whiff. As fresh as a lilac.

"Yeah obviously Chloe's not exactly an outdoors kinda girl." Adrien admitted. He then turned to Marinette, who met his gaze and dropped her arm quickly. "I'm glad I took you with me. If you were Chloe, I think I'd probably go mad."

Marinette hesitated and felt her lips curve into a large smile. She bit down on her bottom lip and met his glance once again. "I'm glad I came with you too." _Oh my gosh I said the entire sentence without stumbling or mixing up my words!_

Adrien smiled and took her hand into his. "Come on, we still got some trail to cover. I wonder how Alya and Nino are doing on their own hike."

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to go on this pathetic hike!" Chloe complained as she, Sabrina, Alya, and Nino trekked through the woods.

At the front of the train, Nino constantly gazed around the woods, while Chloe walked close behind him. Sabrina followed after her while carrying Chloe's huge backpack, and Alya brought up the rear while holding onto her phone.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" Alya said.

What the rest of the gang were unaware of was that the girl and Adrien had swapped phones so Alya had the blonde's phone and Adrien had hers. Before leaving that morning Adrien told her that his father had installed a high-tech GPS that was able to track down the carrier's current location and then give directions for the way back to the cabin. Adrien insisted that Alya keep his phone so she could easily find her way back to the cabin after Nino intended to "get them lost."

"Alya's right! It could be worse! We could run into a bear or walk into a gigantic spider web!" Nino chuckled.

Sabrina gulped loudly. "S-spider web?"

"Uh there are no bears in France!" Chloe declared.

Alya smirked and looked up from Adrien's phone. "What about wolves?"

Sabrina's face paled and even Chloe was left dumbstruck. So the four of them continued on. As they walked, Chloe stepped forward and felt something warm and soft underneath her foot.

"Stop!" she commanded.

The rest of the group stopped and turned just in time to see Chloe lift up her boot and crinkle her nose at the dark brown gunk on the boot's sole. Alya made a face and approached the girl. She leaned over, inspected the mush, and then stood up.

"Girl I think you might've stepped on some…."

And with that Chloe opened her mouth and screamed bloody murder.

* * *

"What was that?" Marinette turned around as a scream pierced through the woods. She moved close to Adrien and gripped onto his arm in slight fear.

Adrien merely shrugged. "My guess…probably Chloe."

"Uh oh," Marinette covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. She took a step forward and then suddenly felt her foot get caught on a thick tree root. With a small cry, Marinette flew forward and fell onto the soft earth.

"Marinette!" Adrien gasped and quickly helped her up from the ground. "Are you okay?"

Marinette nodded and brushed the dirt off herself. "Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're bleeding!" Adrien pointed to her leg and the girl looked down to see a bleeding scrape on her left kneecap.

"Really?" she groaned. _Great, looks like my clumsiness followed me from home._

"Here sit down. I got a first aid kit in my bag. Let's clean it and put a fresh bandage on." Adrien suggested.

Marinette sat down on a dry patch of earth and Adrien knelt before her. He opened a smaller pocket and produced a white box with a red cross on it.

"Hold still." Adrien said and dabbed a cotton swab in some antiseptic. "This might sting a little."

He dabbed the cotton swab on the scrape and Marinette winced at the slight sting. She straightened her knee out and watched as Adrien unwrapped a descent strip of the white gauze and cut it with a pair of scissors. He then took a strip of bandage and placed it on the cleaned scrape before wrapping the gauze around it.

The moment he was done, he moved back with a relieved grin. "There, looks like my First-Aid classes actually paid off."

"You know you could've just put on a dinosaur Band-Aid and I still wouldn't bleed out." Marinette giggled as Adrien helped her up from the ground.

"Aw but this is the extreme Marinette. We're out in the wilderness all alone with wild animals and strange plants all around. Who knows when'll be the next time we might have to use this." Adrien said as he put the kit away into his bag. The boy turned and offered Marinette his hand.

Marinette took it with a grateful smile. "Thank you Adrien."

"You're very welcome my lady."

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going? We've been walking through these parts already!" Chloe declared.

"Of course I know where I'm going!" Nino argued. He scratched the back of his neck and stopped once again to survey the area. Behind him, Sabrina, Chloe, and Alya stopped as well. Alya smirked and snatched her hand that held Adrien's phone behind her back.

"Um…let's see here…."

"Urgh this is ridiculous! I'm using my GPS!" Chloe said and slapped another mosquito from her sweaty and bitten cheek.

"There's no signal here Chloe. In case you forgot we're in the middle of the woods." Alya reminded.

Nino chuckled. "And besides what are you gonna type for your location? Adrien's Campsite?"

Another large mosquito landed on Chloe's forehead as she grabbed her phone and tried to turn it on. "Why isn't it working!" she lifted the device up into the air.

"Like I said," Alya said with a roll of her eyes. "No signal. Let's get moving Nino."

* * *

"Chocolate or caramel?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Hmmm that's a tough one…I'd have to go with chocolate." Adrien chose. He noted the low long cross and smiled. They were almost close to the campsite.

"Spring or winter?" he asked.

"Spring! Since I get so much inspirations for new outfits, and Paris always looks so beautiful with all the flowers in bloom." Marinette revealed.

She swatted another bug from her face with a scowl. "What's a dream place you want to visit?"

"My parents went to Machu Picchu before they had me and they loved it there. My father took so much pictures that he had to put them all in a separate album. One day when I was bored I came across the book and looked through it all. The sights amazed me." Adrien explained.

"Knowing you I bet you went to a lot of neat places – London, Tokyo, Amsterdam, Barcelona, Venice…" Marinette let out a dreamy sigh.

"Only been to London once and eh…I prefer Paris over it. Tokyo was fun but so busy and full of people. Amsterdam was nice and the people were friendly. I never been to Barcelona, and I almost went to Venice for a photo-shoot but my father had to cancel."

Adrien pushed an outstretched tree branch out of the way and smiled wide. "We're here!"

Really? Marinette beamed and moved to stand beside him. They stood before a large, earthy clearing with the sun's gold rays shining down on the ground. Surrounding the clearing was soft green grass with a clusters of small white flowers blooming in random patches. Trees and bushes surrounded the area and when Marinette listened, she could hear the close trickle of a rushing stream. On one spot was a campfire pit surrounded by large gray rocks.

"Wow this is so nice." Marinette admitted in awe.

"I'm glad you like it." Adrien said and led her to the center of the clearing. He took off his backpack and rolled his stiff shoulders "Whew now that was a good hike!"

"You said it." Marinette agreed as she plopped down on the soft ground. She leaned back on her arms and allowed her exhausted legs to rest.

They sat on the ground for a while and relaxed their limbs. When Adrien decided to lie down, Marinette opened her backpack and took out a bag of cookies from her parents' bakery. She and Adrien ate half the bag before and then Adrien stood up and decided to show Marinette how to properly pitch a tent.

"Oh no I think you should do it! And I'll…I'll go find some firewood!" Marinette decided in a sudden frenzy. She had a good feeling that if she was going to pitch a tent, then something embarrassing was bound to happen.

Adrien laughed and grabbed her hand to pull her up. "Oh com on it's not so hard!"

* * *

"Are we there yet? My feet are seriously about to fall off!"

Chloe crossed her arms and frowned as Nino surveyed the area. Nearby, Sabrina sat on a fallen log and looked just as exhausted, bitten, and sweaty. The only ones who looked as though they still had some energy left were Alya and Nino. Straightening, Chloe marched over to Nino and poked him in the back.

"Uh hello! Are we there yet Mr. I Know Where I'm Going?" When Nino did not respond, Chloe moved around him and looked up. The uncertain look on his face made her frown disappear.

Noticing her glance, Nino turned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh let me think…."

"What is it babe?" Alya asked. She stood up from the log and approached her boyfriend. She gripped his arm and looked around the wooded area.

"What? What is it?" Sabrina stood up from the log and moved to the three of them. She looked terrified as she pressed herself close to Chloe.

Nino gulped loudly and avoided her glance. "Ugh I think we're lost. I thought I knew where I was going but I guess I kinda led us down a wrong path or something."

 _"WHAT?"_ Chloe and Sabrina cried.

Alya let out a fake, frustrated groan. "Seriously Nino?"

* * *

Placing his hands on his hips, Adrien grinned wide and turned to Marinette. "See I told you we could do it!"

Before them, the large, brown, dome-shaped tent was pitched and stood a few good feet away from the fire pit.

Marinette smiled as she stood beside him. "It looks great."

The girl then turned and looked up at Adrien. For the hundredth time Marinette silently thanked Alya and Nino that they managed to get her and Adrien alone for a while. Without their clever scheming, the couple would've been back on the trail with the complaining Chloe and Sabrina. She only hoped that they were not having too much trouble with Princess Blondielocks.

While they worked on unpacking and pitching the tent, Adrien told her a few more hilarious camping trips that made Marinette laugh until her sides hurt. Since she did not have any thrilling camping stories, Marinette told Adrien the story of how she got the worst case of sunburn during a trip to the beach and how she almost burned the bakery when she was eight. To Marinette's surprise and slight embarrassment, Adrien found himself laughing just as hard at her stories.

"Nice work!" Adrien turned and held up his fist. Marinette grinned and bumped her fist with his before they turned back to the tent. "Wanna get settled?"

"Sure, I could definitely use some of that after-bite cream." Marinette said as she scratched at the few bites on her arms and neck. If there was one thing Marinette did not like about the great outdoors, it had to be the bugs.

Stealing a quick glance around the site, Marinette moved aside and let Adrien pull the zipper up. The couple then stepped inside and Marinette was glad that the inside of the tent was not as crowded. She and Adrien should be comfortable sleeping in it. Beside her, Adrien glanced around the space and smiled in satisfaction. He then looked down and noticed that Marinette had knelt down beside her backpack and unzipped the side pocket.

"Do you need some after-bite? I got a whole tube."

"Sure," Adrien nodded and sat down beside her. "Oh and Marinette I was also wondering if um…"

Marinette turned to him and Adrien looked up at her meekly. "I got this bite on my back that's been driving me crazy. Can you please…"

Marinette's eyes widened and she realized what he was asking of her. Her cheeks warmed up and Marinette felt her heart begin to beat crazily inside her chest as Adrien turned to her.

"I…sure! Of can course rub…I mean of course I can rub some after-bite on your back." she stammered. _Argh what's wrong with you? It's not like he's getting naked…well naked all the way at least. Just his upper body._ Marinette could not help but let out a small dreamy sigh at the image in her mind.

Adrien let out a relieved sigh and moved to take off his T-shirt. "Thank Marinette, it's just one."

With a quick sweep, Adrien slipped off his shirt. And Marinette had to place a hand on her rapidly-beating heart. She felt her breathe slightly hitch at Adrien's nicely sculptured abs and torso. He turned his back to her and casted a glance over his shoulder.

"Do you see it?" he asked.

Marinette blinked and forced herself to return to reality. "Y-yeah, just sit still." she choked out and squirted a little bit of the after-bite cream on her finger. She then scooted behind the boy and rubbed the dollop of cream on a large mosquito bite just an inch below his neck.

In front of her, Adrien winced at the slight sting before he turned his head back. "Thanks, you're the best!"

Marinette smiled weakly and moved back to let Adrien dress. She hoped her cheeks were not as bright red as she feared they were as she watched him slip his shirt back on and cover his beautiful body.

"No problem!" she whispered and fanned herself.

* * *

Soon enough the sky grew dark and night settled in. After they rubbed some more lotion on their bites (without having to luckily undress), unpacked their bags, and ate a few sandwiches, Adrien and Marinette decided to walk around the campsite and collect some wood for a fire. While they explored Adrien also showed Marinette the small nearby stream and as they went in a little deeper, the couple even came across a fox picking at a berry bush, much to Marinette's excitement. She got a descent picture on her phone before the fox noticed them and ran away.

By the time the fire was lit and burning, the surrounding woods were dark with night. An owl hooted somewhere in the trees and the flames crackled lightly as Marinette and Adrien sat before it.

With a light and content sigh, Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around her legs. "This is amazing. I'm so glad Alya came up with this hike."

"Me too, I wonder how she's doing with Nino and Chloe." Adrien said. He turned to the girl and Marinette quickly looked down at her bandaged knee. She was so glad the flames were bright enough to conceal the creeping blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Adrien…can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Adrien said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why did you choose me?" Marinette asked softly. She looked up just in time to see Adrien glance at her with surprise. For a brief moment he starred back at her before he looked at the flames.

Marinette bit down on her bottom lip in sudden anxiety. "I mean I get that you preferred me over Chloe for this hike…but why did you choose me to come with you on this trip?"

"Because I wanted you." Adrien answered softly.

"But you could've chosen anyone – Kim, Alix, Rose, Juleka, Max…anyone other than me." Marinette insisted.

She kept her eyes down as Adrien moved closer to her. A finger slipped under her chin and Adrien lifted her face up so Marinette would look up at him. His green eyes were warm with affection and Marinette felt the crazed butterflies return in her belly. She suddenly remembered a moment like this…back at the cabin just the day before…

"I chose you because I didn't want Kim or Rose or Alix. _I wanted you Marinette._ I love you." Adrien confessed softly.

Marinette let out a light gasp as she looked up into his eyes. She suddenly felt the butterflies return and go crazy in her belly. Did she just hear him correctly? Did Adrien just say that he…

Before the girl could fully process what Adrien revealed, Marinette felt his soft lips on hers and his hand cup her cheek. Surprised, Marinette felt her belly flip in sudden excitement as she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Her hand lifted up and found his as Adrien pulled back and looked down at her. His gaze held hers for just a second before Marinette smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Her free hand came up to stroke his soft hair as they held the kiss and Adrien moved to push her down on the soft ground. He hovered over her and proceeded to kiss her lips and nose. With a giggle, Marinette pushed a hand against his chest and looked up at him.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him ever since he gave her his umbrella last year after a not-so-friendly first meet. She wanted to tell him that she was the one who answered his poem last Valentines Day and who gave him the blue scarf for his birthday. Instead of doing that though, Marinette sat up and brought his face to hers so she could kiss him again.

* * *

"Hey are you hungry?" Adrien asked as he and Marinette watched the fire a little while later. He sat with his legs spread out and Marinette was snuggled up against him with her back pressed to his chest.

"A little," Marinette looked up at him with a smile.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Adrien stroked a strand of hair behind her ear as he stood up and moved into the tent.

Marinette let out a blissful sigh as she turned back to the flames. She could not believe that Adrien confessed his love to her. It seemed too good to be true. And the kiss. Marinette closed her eyes and leaned back as she replayed it in her head. Before the kiss Marinette often times daydreamed of how a kiss with Adrien would feel. She would imagine herself blushing from head to toe and becoming a jumbled, terrified mess in front of him. Yet there was none of that tonight. Her first kiss was sweet and wonderful and Marinette knew she would remember it for a long time.

"Look what I got!" Adrien announced.

Marinette turned around at the sound of his voice and noticed that he held a small box of graham crackers, a bag of large marshmallows, a few bars of chocolate, two long roasting sticks, and a handful of napkins.

Happily, Adrien sat down beside the girl and held up the items. "Wanna make some s'mores?"

"S'mores?" Marinette instantly perked up. Although she heard about s'mores as being a famous American treat, the girl never tried them before.

"You got it." Adrien said. He handed her the bag of marshmallows. "Can you open this for me Bugaboo?"

Marinette giggled. "Bugaboo?"

Adrien looked up and his eyes widened. "Sorry…that probably sounded silly."

"No I like it!" Marinette confessed and pecked a kiss on his cheek. She then turned and opened the bag of marshmallows. She looked inside and her eyes widened at how large they were.

Beside her, Adrien opened the box of graham crackers and one of the large bars of chocolate. "Have you ever had s'mores before?"

"No, I mean I heard about them but I never actually tried them." Marinette said as Adrien handed her two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. "What about you?"

"Me neither, so looks like we're both in for a surprise."

"If I recall I think you have to heat up the marshmallow first and then put it on the graham cracker and chocolate. And then put the other graham cracker on top." Marinette said with a smile. She took one of the roasting sticks and slipped her marshmallow on.

Adrien followed her lead and they held their marshmallows above the flickering flames. As they watched their sticky treats roast and slowly turn brown, Marinette scooted closer to Adrien and rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

"Ready?" Adrien looked up and met Marinette's happy glance. He held up his s'mores treat and bit into it. Across from him, Marinette bit into her own and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm this is delicious!" the girl purred as she chewed on the warm gooey treat. She then opened her eyes and noticed Adrien grin at her.

"What?"

"You got some chocolate and marshmallow on your lips." Adrien revealed and touched the corner of his lips.

Marinette swallowed her bite and licked her lips. She then bit into her s'mores once again and moved to sit beside Adrien. "Mmm I wonder how s'mores would taste as a cupcake flavor. I bet they'd be a success at the bakery."

"I would gladly buy them." Adrien said as he finished his piece. He then moved to grab another marshmallow and piece of chocolate. "Want me to make you another one?"

"Yes please!" Marinette chirped and licked the remaining chocolate and crumbs from her fingers. She watched as Adrien put the marshmallow on his stick and held it over the flames.

Once the marshmallow was roasted just right, Adrien pulled the treat back and allowed Marinette to blow on it and slip it off the fork. She made her s'mores and bit into it. With a dreamy smile, the girl chewed and then turned to him. She held the treat up to his lips.

"Here,"

Bright, Adrien leaned over to take a bite, yet Marinette moved the s'mores up and Adrien's nose ended up being covered with chocolate and marshmallow fluff as he leaned close. "Hey!"

"Oops!" Marinette laughed and pulled her s'mores back. She moved closer to the boy and brushed the bits of graham cracker and chocolate from his face. "Sorry,"

Playfully, Adrien grabbed her small wrist and gave her a sly smirk. Marinette's eyes widened as he reached out and kissed her on the lips.

"Adrien!" Marinette squeaked as he nuzzled his sticky nose against hers. She burst into laughter as she felt her body fall back down on the blanket and her lips give in to his sweet kisses.

* * *

"Yes! Yes we made it!" Chloe squealed with joy. The dirt-streaked, sweaty, and bug-bitten girl threw her hands up into the air and ran straight to the cabin. Behind her, Alya, Nino, and Sabrina were just as relieved to see the dark building.

"We made it!" Alya yawned and dropped her backpack on the ground. She then dropped down on her knees and fell on the ground.

"Now at least we can have a goodnight's rest!" Sabrina breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Of course I am!" Chloe snickered as she waltzed over to the group. Alya and Nino looked up and sure enough, the blonde girl was holding her phone high in the air and the mayor's picture lit the screen. "I'm getting out of this miserable place!"

"What?" Alya and Nino exchanged a stunned glance.

Even Sabrina looked beyond surprised. "What do you mean Chloe?"

"I'm not staying here another night! This place is disgusting! Just look at what it's done to my beautiful nails and skin! I look like a wreck!" Chloe exclaimed and pointed to herself.

Alya let out a small chuckle. Chloe was definitely right about that - she looked quite awful with red bug bites and scrapes allover her flawless skin. Her hair was coming undone from its high ponytail and her clothes were creased with dirt and stained with sweat. If only Marinette and Adrien could see her now.

"But what about Adrien and Marinette?" Nino asked.

"Urgh who cares about them? They can let the bugs eat them! It's their fault they decided to go on that pathetic hike in the first place!" Chloe huffed. A few seconds later she perked up after someone picked up her call. "Daddy! It's me! You have to come pick me up! I can't stand to be in this place for another minute!"

She then frowned and scowled at the phone. "Of course I want to come home today! And bring the limo and Gustav! There's no way I'm driving in the dark!"

While Chloe continued to complain to her father, Nino turned to his girlfriend with an exhausted smile. "Wanna hit the sack? Looks like the princess won't be needing us anymore and I'm whipped out."

"Same here, let's go!" Alya giggled and grabbed Nino's hand.

They moved past the loud blonde and slipped into the cabin, relieved and happy that they no longer had to deal with Chloe Bourgeois.

* * *

"Ready to go to sleep?" Adrien whispered as they sat nestled in each other's arms and watched as the fire began to die. Around them, the crickets chirped and the stream trickled softly.

Marinette slowly nodded as she she thought about all that happened today. She felt her head bob forehead and her eyelids start to close. Behind her, Adrien moved away and grabbed the remaining crackers and marshmallows. He walked over to the tent and put the food away before he returned to her.

"Huh? What?" Marinette murmured. Her eyes fluttered open in sudden surprise when she felt Adrien's arms go underneath her and lift her up from the ground. Blinking, Marinette turned and looked at the boy.

"Allow me." Adrien offered and turned to carry her to the tent. Marinette closed her eyes and felt her lips curve into a small smile as Adrien carried her to the spread out blanket and sat her down.

With a large yawn, Marinette crawled over to her backpack and took out her oversized night-shirt and shorts. She turned back to Adrien and noticed that he stood outside their tent to allow her some privacy. The smile remained on her face as Marinette changed from her hiking clothes and then walked out to let Adrien get ready.

Once they both were dressed, they returned into the tent and laid down on the spread out blankets. Just as Marinette settled on her side, she felt Adrien come up behind her and wrap his arm around her waist. He gently pulled her close until she was spooned into him.

"Goodnight my lady." he whispered into her ear.

Marinette closed her eyes and smiled as his lips kissed her ear and his nose nuzzled her neck. "Goodnight Adrien."

* * *

On the next day, Marinette opened her eyes to the sound of a rather loud bird singing just outside the tent. With a light groan, the young woman rolled turned on her side and opened her eyes. A light frown appeared on her face as Marinette starred at the blank spot to her right.

"Adrien?" Marinette sat up and glanced around the tent. She then turned to her left and picked up her phone. The moment she turned it on, the girl's eyes widened at the sight of the new message from Alya.

A – _Made it back to the cabin! ;)_

Marinette smiled and typed a quick text back.

M – _What about Chloe and Sabrina?_

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty,"

Marinette jumped with a start and dropped her phone. She looked up and beamed at the dressed and wide-awake Adrien. He stood by the flap and held out a small paper bag towards her. Marinette recognized the logo from her parents' bakery and she bit back her grin.

"Croissant?" Adrien offered with a grin.

"Yes," Marinette said and brushed her bangs back from her forehead. She stretched her arms up above her head and yawned as Adrien closed the tent's flap and sat down beside her.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Great," Marinette answered and looked up from her buttery pastry. She blinked and let out a small giggle at the horrible bedhead on Adrien's head. Adrien's eyes widened before he brought a hand to his hair. As he stroked the untamed strands, his lips curved into an amused smile as Marinette reached out.

"Here let me fix it." she offered in between giggles.

"I don't think so!" Adrien chuckled and grabbed her wrist. Before Marinette could open her mouth to protest, he pulled her close and captured her lips.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Marinette asked and turned to Adrien.

"Ready," Adrien nodded as he gripped Marinette's hand.

The couple had just finished putting the tent away and were ready to head back to the cabin. It was the last day of the trip and both Marinette and Adrien had to admit that they were a little sad to go back to Paris.

Casting a final glance at the campsite, the couple turned and began to walk into the woods and search for the marked trees. As they walked, Marinette could not wipe the grin from her face as she held Adrien's hand in hers.

 _"We'll come back here next year. Just the two of us." Adrien decided as he swept Marinette into his arms and held her close. They were done with their breakfast and were contently laying in the tent._

 _Marinette beamed and leaned in to kiss him. "I'd like that."_

* * *

By the time Marinette and Adrien approached the cabin, it was the middle of the day. As they neared the house, Marinette stopped and fished out her phone from the side pocket of her bag.

"Oh I forgot to see if Alya texted me back." she said.

"They're probably -"

"Marinette! Adrien!"

The couple looked up and beamed at the sight of a happy Alya running out of the cabin and towards them. A few moments after Alya ran out, Nino stepped out and leaned against the doorway. Marinette let go of Adrien's hand and ran to hug her best friend.

"Hey girl! We were starting to think you'd never come and we'd have to call the forest ranger for you!" Alya said as she pulled back from Marinette's embrace.

"Oh really?" Marinette blushed and smiled in sudden embarrassment. "Sorry about that we um…got lost?" she turned and met Adrien's glance.

Alya raised a brow as Nino approached and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Great to see you guys but honestly you could've stayed another night. Alya and I wouldn't have minded having the cabin all to ourselves again."

Marinette's eyes widened as she looked from Alya to Nino. "What do you mean? Where are Chloe and Sabrina?"

Alya and Nino exchanged a sly glance before Alya looked at the surprised couple. "Let's just say that Chloe won't be leaving Paris for a long time after this trip."

Adrien laughed and shook his head. "What did you do?"

"The plan worked man! We managed to get 'lost' and Sabrina and Chloe flipped out! You should've seen the looks on their faces." Nino chuckled.

"When it started getting dark Nino and I decided to pitch our tent but of course Chloe was set on returning back to the cabin. The poor girl looked like she was ready to call her dad and the French military to come pick her up. So using your clever GPS, we got back and Chloe ordered Sabrina to pack. They left before we knew it." Alya explained.

"Yeah it was pretty funny. Chloe didn't even care about meeting up with you two anymore. She was done with the hike and done with the wilderness." Nino added.

Marinette and Adrien turned and could not help but laugh at how miserable Chloe and Sabrina must have been with Alya and Nino. As Nino pulled Adrien aside and began to tell him about the few pranks he and Alya pulled off on the girls, Alya approached her best friend.

"So how was the hike with Adrien?" the girl asked.

"It was amazing." Marinette whispered as she remembered Adrien's confession and their kiss. A happy smile appeared on her face and Alya's eyes widened in surprise as she squinted and tried to read Marinette's dreamy gaze and face-splitting grin. A few seconds later Alya's mouth flew open in sudden surprise.

"Oh my God did you and Adrien…kiss?" she breathed.

Marinette giggled mischievously and turned to follow after the boys. "Maybe!"

 _Is she serious?_ Alya smiled bright and followed after her best friend. "Well don't leave me hanging girl! Tell me all about it!"

* * *

 _And that's it for now ML fans! I want to give a final shoutout to those who read the story. You're all amazing._

 _I also have two more ML fics published here titled "My Hero" and "The New Dress" Check them out if you like. :)_


End file.
